


and that would be just as true

by Matloc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Microfic, POV Second Person, three word prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matloc/pseuds/Matloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are what he says you are.</p><p>(a series of unrelated microfics using 3-word prompts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and that would be just as true

**Author's Note:**

> these are way too fun pls stop me, or fuel me, that works too 8^D these are all in Kuroko’s pov… in 2nd person! eyyy mY FIRST TIME writing in 2-p pov, it was pretty fun i gotta admit

**1\. perseverance, painting, money**

When they said living a life of paint dripping from walls and canvases would do more harm than good, what was the first thing that popped into your mind? Was it the color of his skin, blotched with your own hues; was it the lovely shape of his lips, curved like the claw of a twisted dagger?

Or was it the crisp sound of bank notes as he counts them with practised fingers, counts your worth by the hour even though you both know he’ll just fold the entire wad of cash and shove it into your pocket like every other day. 

He’s putting a price tag on you, and you can’t bring yourself to care because he says, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure your skills grow too valuable for purchase.” You can’t tell if he means your skills in bed—which you have no means to analyze when he’s the only test subject—or your so-called talent that you’ve already sold to a collector.

That’s all you tell yourself he is. A collector who wants to label you as his personal art piece.

When everyone tried to stop you from falling in love with the feeling of paint washing over your skin, they never warned you that you’d fall so low you’d end up drowning.

 

 

**2\. passion, clock, earth**

Before you know it, you’ve been reduced to the hands of some clock he keeps winding like a toy until you spring into action. But you don’t realize he’s the one handing himself over to you, and you take him inside you, drinking in every command like an elixir. If he tells you to stop time, you wouldn’t even waste a second reconsidering it.

Because you’ve been led around your whole life, you’ve forgotten what it’s like to have a neck without a leash, haven’t you?

(And sometimes, when your knees are weak and trembling, you really just want to wear it so much tighter. It’s safer that way, but you will never admit it.)

You’ve fallen in love with an idea, and he readily takes advantage. First he traps you in his roots, then changes colors faster than autumn betrays leaves.

Cry as you want. In reality, you too are nothing but an eroded version of yourself. Shed all the past “you”s and bury them in the dirt. From now on, you’ll be candid smiles.

And this time he will be tears and regret.

 

 

**3\. fun, flute, doll**

The more dazzling a king looks on a throne, the more pitiful he appears when he loses his crown. But that’s not the case for you, who’s lured in by your very own heart sounding the pipes of unabashed reverence. Whether he’s sitting on a throne of trophies or a simple picnic blanket, it’s all the same for you. As long as you have the idol, you can call any place an altar. Decorate it with words, adorn him with kisses. If there’s a constant you both are grounded to, like wooden joints to string, it’s this.

His words are not always laced with flowers, and that’s what makes your heart flutter when he does smile at you, when he opens his mouth against the backdrop of a setting sun and you feel your vision overflow with his colors. Scarlet and gold, they make you burn in something sweet. The worth of a treasure, after all, lies in its rarity, not beauty.

It’s just luck that your eyes get to feast on both.

The poets from the Romantic era are likely to call it by a different four-letter word, however.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i think it’s quite obvious what’s going on in this one, though this still is an artist!AU  
> 2\. this is set in canonverse, just one interpretation on kuroko’s identity issues, his role as a shadow, his place in Seirin, all that jazz. the last line is pretty in-your-face too huh 8D  
> 3\. i like to think this is also set in (post)canon, but it can be an AU too s H RUGS and see i can totally write a thirsty kuroko tAKE THAT, U ALL KNOW WHO U ARE. also the title’s meant to be a continuation from the last line :^)))))
> 
> ok so now that tHAT’S outta the way, this post was also meant to be an excuse for some shameless advertisement!!!
> 
> if you’ve read my previous stuff then you probs know how i write things (vERY WEIRDLY) and the kind of things I write (VERY WEIRD THINGS) so if you have a weird prompt in your head you want written, feel free to try me! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑
> 
> it could be something very vague (which is right up my alley) or just very ???? and i can work my way around it and hopefully cook up something nOT disappointing. orrr you could give me something normal and I’ll try not to fuck it up with my writing laughs awkwardly  
> i won’t promise fast replies, it might take days to weeks cuz i’m not very restricted to length and a lot of stuffs i write usually end up being way longer than planned, and i might not stick to the prompt fully bUT I’LL TRY MY BEST…. (just pls no notp i will cry)
> 
> im not sure how many would actually care but i’ve been running out of imagination so yeah _(┐「ε:)_ feel free to drop by my inbox for whatever, or if u just wanna talk cuz that’s cool too
> 
> (tfw the author’s note is as long as the fic i am so pathetic bury me)
> 
> if anyone's interested, you can hit me up on my [tumblr](http://thesleepermustnotwake.tumblr.com/)!!!


End file.
